My OneHundred Word Challenge!
by Zombie Attacks
Summary: On an indefinite hiatus. My shot at Cannibalistic Skittles Challenge. My first fanfic, btw. This will be a bunch of oneshots. Mostly fluff. Puckabrina! Oh, constructive criticism welcomed! :D Rated T, cause, eh, iunno. :P I'll try not to go OOC. Enjoy!
1. Dream

****

This is for Cannibalistic Skittles One Hundred Word Challenge! I think I'll be going in order.(: Random One-Shots!  
Read & Review please!  
I'll give you muffins if you do! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned The Sisters Grimm. [Besides in my dreams] Lucky Michael Buckley, gets to own an awesome series.O: And this version of Puck. :)**

**And now I will shut my trap, enjoy, please don't pelt anything at me.D:**

* * *

1/100 – Dream

**Sabrina's POV**

Where was I? Everything was a blur. I outstretched my hands to collide with mops and brooms. Mops and brooms? Am I in a closet? I carefully got up and felt around for a doorknob. I grabbed it and turned it but it wouldn't budge. I rattled it some more and started banging on the door.

"Let me out!!" I was claustrophobic I couldn't be confined in small places. I started banging harder, when the door opened and I accidently banged Puck's chest.

"Oof. What is wrong with you?!" Puck asked as I ran out. "You do not hit royalty. Unless you want to be beheaded." I breathed in and out and noticed I was in school. When'd I get here?

"How'd I get here?" I asked looking around. Puck rolled his eyes.

"The car?" he said. The bell rang. I jumped, I have to get a hold of myself. Puck cocked his eyebrows at me. "See you in lunch." He said as he quickly kissed my cheek and ran off. I felt as if my face was on fire. Did he just…?

"What is happening?!" I practically yelled.

"Young lady, why aren't you in class?" asked an elderly woman. I stared at her for a split second.

"I, um, well, I don't know where to go…" I managed to splutter. She took me by the shoulder and led me to the office. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Sabrina Grimm?" It came out more like a question than a statement. She rapidly went through files in a cabinet until she spotted my name. She took out a sheet and handed it to me. A schedule, I skimmed through it. English class… "Goodbye now." I looked at her and then walked out. This was really strange. I aimlessly walked around for what seemed like forever, when the bell rang. Guess, it's lunch time now. It took me 5 minutes to find it. I went inside, there were barely any kids there. I spotted Puck and Daphne though. I ran to them.

"What's happening?" I asked out of my mind. Daphne and Puck looked at each other, then at me. "Um school?" they both said at the same time. Puck got up and took me by the shoulders. "Why don't you sit down?" he said as he forced me to sit down next to him. Daphne got up and ran to the lunch line. Puck took my hand and kissed my neck. I felt myself stiffen under his touch.

"What are you doing?!" I asked facing him and backing away with wide eyes. He looked confused.

"Eh, kissing you?" he said still confused.

"And why are you kissing me?!" I said trying to make him let go of my hands. He looked hurt.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend or what?" he said dragging me closer.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" He jumped a bit at my reaction, the few kids around us looked at us weirdly and resumed to their lunches. I jumped up out of my seat and ran towards the doors not looking back. I had to get home, this was really weird. Must be some cruel practical joke. I pushed open the entrance doors and almost fell off the school's ledge into deep space. I felt myself fall down onto the stairs and black out. I shot up in my bed, sweating like a dog.

"It was just a dream, just a dream." I muttered to myself. I looked at the clock, it was only 2 in the morning. I let myself fall back down.

"I am _not_ Puck's girlfriend. Nor will I ever be." I said frowning to myself. "I do not love him." I said half lying to myself. I grunted and fell back to sleep.

**Puck's POV**

I waited till Ugly here was back asleep before crawling out from under her bed. I just got the best information in the world. I could use it to torture her tomorrow in the morning. Who knew she dreamt about me. And her being my girlfriend? Yuck. At least she's not thinking of marrying me, I said as I frowned at the memory of Moth.

"Sweet dreams, 'brina. Just don't dream about us getting married." I whispered chuckling to myself. I turned completely serious as I walked towards her and gently kissed her cheek. I just noticed what I did. I groaned, and carefully walked out of her room, closing the door behind me gently.

**

* * *

**

What do you guys think? I hope at least someone liked it. Review! I don't wanna feel like a dumb butt for writing this and no one reads it. D: If you review, than you're awesome. (:

**Do you think your tail can catch on fire if you try hard doing something? O:**

**Oh, wait, we don't have tails. O.o Ahem. Well yeah, hope you enjoyed this. Really I just wrote what came to mind. Not really my best work. :P Hope it's not OOC. Tell me if it is.^^**

**I'll be posting more up soon, unless you pelt stuff at me telling me to stop. O.O'**


	2. Make Up

**THIS IS SO FREAKIN AWESOME! –Jumps in joy.  
I got 5 reviews! Ack! I feel so famous. O: Like a movie star! –Poses.**

Yeah, I know, others have like a zillion reviews, but I don't care. I'm so giddy I think I'm gonna barf. :D

Ok, not really, but I am happy. :) Oh yeah, enjoy? :P  
Disclaimer : Um, well yeah, I don't own The Sisters Grimm. [o.o…]

* * *

2/100 - Make-up

**Sabrina's POV  
**  
I finished putting my eyeliner on and then studied myself in the mirror. I think I was getting the knack of make-up. I cracked open the bathroom door and peeked out into the dark hallway. It was only about 3 in the morning. I made sure Puck wasn't anywhere around and went back to the mirror. I shuffled through my small make-up bag and found blood red lipstick. I applied it on my lips, I heard soft footsteps heading my way. I started to panic. I shoved everything back in the bag in a rush and shoved the small bag into my sweaters one pocket. I went rigid when the door creaked open and I stared wide eyed, at a sleepy and confused two hundred-pound Dane. I exhaled.

"Oh, it's just you Elvis." I said trying to calm myself down. "What are you doing up?" I said scratching him behind the ears. He blinked at me and yawned sticking his tongue out. I chuckled at how goofy he looked. I turned off the lights as I walked out with Elvis in tow.

"Go back to sleep I told him." As he lazily walked into Granny Relda's room. I tiptoed past Daphne's room being careful not to step on any creaky floor boards when I remembered. Why am I tiptoeing? It's Daphne for Pete's sake. She would sleep through a Category Five Hurricane. I silently chuckled to myself. Mr. Boarman and Mr. Swineheart had built Daphne her dream room. Fit for a princess of course. Unfortunately, to Daphne's dismay it wasn't magical like Puck's. Glinda had helped the three little pigs with his room. Daphne's was a regular pink princessy room. She loved it; she never wanted to come out. I headed towards my room and quietly entered gently closing the door behind me. I snuggled under my covers and quickly fell asleep.

.......

"_Lieblings,_ breakfast!" Granny called from the kitchen. I drowsily sat up and rubbed my eyes. I got up and slipped into my ratty slippers. I opened the door and two bodies zoomed by me. One on the ground, the other in the air. I sighed and yawned as I sleepily walked down the steps. I smelled Granny's usual exotic food, and wondered to myself why I even come down. Daphne and Puck were already digging in to what looked like purple omelets with some black goo oozing out of them. Granny came in with a pitcher of what looked like regular orange juice.

"Good morning, _lie_--" Granny stopped and stared at me a little confused. Daphne and Puck looked up as well with the same expressions. What was wrong with them? Puck erupted in laughter and started choking on his food. He spit it right onto Daphne's plate, and kept on laughing. Daphne kept staring at me, a wide grin popped onto her face.

"You look so pretty! I wanna try some on next!" Daphne said jumping up and down in her chair clapping her hands.

"Try what on next?" I asked completely confused. Granny set down the pitcher onto the table and walked towards me.

"Honey, you should go to the bathroom and wash off your face." Granny said a little flustered trying to stifle chuckles of her own. Puck finally gained control of himself.

"What are you talking about? Do I have eye crud or something?" Puck erupted in another fit of laughter; I frowned at all three of them. I walked back upstairs and trudged into the bathroom turning on the lights and closing the door behind me. I looked into the mirror and screamed. All my make-up was still on! I forgot to wash it off! And to make it worse everything was smudged, I looked like a deranged clown. Reminding me of that time that I looked like Mayor Heart. I could hear Puck laughing even harder now, Daphne joining in and Granny trying to stop them. I wanted to crawl under a rock. I furiously washed everything off from the eye make-up to the blood red lipstick. I stomped back downstairs into the kitchen, ignoring the mischievous grin on Pucks face and Daphne's proud smile. I headed towards the corner dumping my bag of make-up into the trash bin. Never again will this happen. Never Again.

**Daphne's POV  
**  
Sabrina came back down; her face was red from her probably rubbing it so hard. She should have kept it on. She looked so pretty! Like a princess!! I felt so giddy. I couldn't help smiling. Sabrina went to the garbage and dumped a pretty pink bag. Puck kept staring at her, I bet he thought she was a hot momma and wants to smooch her!! Hehe, I can't wait for the wedding. I'm gonna be the best flower girl in the history of flower girls! I skipped towards the garbage after Sabrina left and took out the bag. I opened it and squealed. I inserted my hand into my mouth and bit down hard. I'm gonna have fun playing dress up now!

**

* * *

**

Muahahahaha, review my lovelies. I hope this is good. o_o  
Muffins for all who read this!^^.


	3. Dye

**Ahem, I think I took long to update. Well here it is. Review please. I don't feel as famous anymore. x.x  
Yeah, I know I'm weird, my friends think so too. :)**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, a man called Michael Buckley bought The Sisters Grimm from an old lady who lives in the woods in a country no one knows of. And now he owns it. No one else. The End.  
[Isn't that what happened?]**

**I decided to actually do the fic about Daphne having fun playing dress up, thanks to Elligoat for telling me to do one. You get a muffin. ^-^**

* * *

3/100 - Dye

**Sabrina's POV**

"But, how does it work?" Puck asked me again. I sighed. Him being 4,000 years old was starting to catch up on him. Technology fascinated him, though he had no idea how it worked. Right now, he was intrigued by cable.

"I don't know, satellites I guess." I said trying to get him to shut up. He paused the show, rewinded it, even hit the fast forward button. I sighed I would never know if the dog ever got back home now. I got up and went into the kitchen, it smelled like tar. A shiver ran down my spine just wondering what Granny cooked.

"Where's Daphne?" I asked while Granny was stirring something in the pot.

"She's in her room playing dress up, _liebling._ She says she's going to surprise us." Granny said smiling. I shivered wondering what it might be.

"Granny! Get everyone together." Daphne called from upstairs. Granny lowered the flame on the stove and walked out of the kitchen. I looked inside the pot and tried not to gag. It looked like fish heads in some weird purple water. An eye was floating around, another shiver ran down my spine. I walked out of the kitchen and stood next to Granny.

"What's the big idea?" Puck said grumpily coming out of the living room when Granny called him. "I was trying to watch the magical box." I rolled my eyes.

"Ready?" Daphne said from her room.

"Yes! Hurry up already!" Me and Puck said at the same time. I scowled at him when he smirked at me. Daphne grunted loudly and came out.

"Holy crow!" Puck blurted out. Daphne was in a complete Fairy Princess outfit. Sporting big pink wings like Puck's, a big purple ball gown, and even glass slippers. I frowned when I saw the make up on her face, but what really shocked me was the neon green hair styled into liberty spikes. My jaw dropped.

"_Liebling,_ what did you do to your hair?!" Granny cried. I couldn't close my mouth. Daphne frowned.

"Don't you like it?" she pouted. Puck laughed.

"That's so freakin' awesome, marshmallow!" Puck went over to her and they high-fived each other. I could hear the familiar sound of keys going into key holes outside the front door, and then a knock. Uncle Jake came in with Briar Rose, and they both froze when they spotted Daphne's hair.

"Oh my, what happened? Is this Puck's doing?" Briar asked a little stunned. Uncle Jake laughed.

"Oh, I wish I'd thought of this, but I think I would have done it to the other Grimm." Puck said grinning at me, I gave him a raspberry, and he chuckled.

"I kinda like it." Uncle Jake said with a sly grin. Briar frowned at them both. Daphne turned to me and grinned.

"What do you think?" She asked me. I felt myself turn red.

"Well, um... wait, where'd you get the dye?" I managed to splutter out. Daphne frowned a bit.

"What's dye? I used some weird paint looking stuff I found in the bathroom. I'm pretty sure I didn't kill my hair." The small seven year old walked down the stairs and twirled around.

"Daphne, hair dye is a chemical that colors your hair, and that was mine. It was for a school project. And it was permanent!" I couldn't believe she hadn't read the label. Daphne's eyes grew wide.

"I'm only seven! I can't read ... what does permanent mean?" She asked turning to Granny.

"It means it will stay on for a long time before it comes out." Granny said carefully examining her spikes. Realization seemed to dawn on Daphne's face. She then smiled and shrugged.

"I still like it, can I keep it?" She asked happily. Granny frowned.

"No, where'd you put the bottle, there must be instructions for washing it off." Granny said walking up the stairs with Briar Rose following to help. Daphne huffed and walked up as well. Puck turned to me.

"We have all the same classes together, what project?" he asked cocking his eyebrow. I felt myself blush.

"How would you even know? You don't even pay attention in class." I snapped hoping it would throw him off track. Uncle Jake whistled and casually walked out. I rolled my eyes. Puck stared for a moment. A sly grin started to form on his lips.

"You were going to dye your hair green!" Puck said starting to laugh. I frowned, for a stupid fairy he caught on fast.

"No I wasn't! It was for my friend..." I trailed off. Puck laughed even more.

"What friends? Everyone in this town hates you." Puck laughed even more. It felt like a slap on the face. I walked up to him and kicked his leg as hard as I could.

"OWW!" Puck yelled loudly falling down to the floor grabbing a hold of his leg. "What was that for?" he yelped.

"Stay out of my business, and don't make fun of me." I growled walking up the stairs.

"You'll pay for this, peasant! You'll feel the wrath of the King of Faerie!" he yelled after me. I snickered. "Darn Grimm, was gonna tell her she would have looked awesome." he quietly mumbled under his breath, but I was close enough to hear. My jaw dropped for the second time that day, that wasn't like Puck. I hurried into Daphne's room where everyone else was. I'll just pretend like I never heard that. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Like it never happened...

* * *

**Was it lame? I hope not. It took me a freaking hour to write this. I think, I'm not sure. I hate time.  
Oh, and if you don't know what liberty spikes are, well just google it I guess. I like the real tall ones.[x  
****  
Review and you get a muffin!^^.**


	4. AN Numero 1

**

* * *

  
Sorry this aint a chapter but I just wanna say something.**

**Yes I have read the Seventh Book some time back. It was awesome. It had tons of shockers.**

**Almost cried, felt bad, betrayed, yadayada.**

**GO OUT AND READ IT!**

**Yes I know who the Master is, I KNEW IT! I guessed right, weeks before it came out I was prancing around saying it was ..... Oh yeah, I can't and won't say anything. :) I don't wanna spoil it for the rest who haven't read it.**

**But I was right.^^! It's kinda shocking though, but not as shocking to me cause I was pretty sure it was him.**

**Oh the point of this was to just say that my stories are gonna be like in between the Sixth book and the Seventh book. Like that gap, IS MINE! **

**Baha, so yeah, I'll keep the regular people, in hiding, some alive, and yeah, I think you get the point.**

**Oh yeah, tons of Puck & Sabrina in the Seventh Book.33 :)**

* * *


	5. Sorry!

Eh, well. My inspiration for this has died. About a month ago. o_o I just don't know where to go now. Bleh. I don't know if I should just, you know, delete this story or just leave it there untouched.

Well, I love you awesome reviewers, you make me happy^^. But for now I think I'll just be writing my own story.

-Leaves a basket full of bigbigbig muffins.

Enjoy!x3

I _might_ start writing some other story (Sisters Grimm). Not sure though where it would go. Still in the maybe phase. :)


End file.
